In A Moment: Will & Elisabeth
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: The story of Will and Elisabeth, in a moment...


**A/n**: Inspired following the second time I saw _At World's End_, but it's been sitting in my notebook foreeever. Thought I'd finally type it and submit it! Should be pretty apparent right away who it's about.

* * *

_In a moment, he conveyed all he felt through his eyes._

She came down the stairs and said she dreamed about him last night. His heart soared as never before. He gazed upon her perfect features, wishing he had the courage to really tell her how he feels, praying he'll find a way to be with her someday.

_In a moment, he thought he'd lost her to the sea._

They'd already been through so much. He'd rescued her once but now it was his blood the cursed pirates needed. He loved her more than anything in the world, more than words could express, and was beginning to think that maybe – just _maybe_ – she had feelings for him too. He didn't think he would ever get to find out for sure as she walked the plank and disappeared into the water below. Captured and powerless, he could only watch.

_In a moment, his whole world changed._

They'd survived the pirates and made it back home. Though she was promised to another man, he declared his love once and for all – he had nothing to lose. She stood beside him, left the other man for him, kissed him, loved him back, became his, and his world was complete. He had her and she had his heart and nothing else could ever matter.

_In a moment, their perfect world crumbled._

The wedding was ruined first by the soldiers showing up to arrest the groom before the vows could be said, then by guests hurrying away, followed by the heavy rain and finally the soldiers arresting the bride as well. He couldn't believe it was happening and found the only way out was to make a deal with devil. He did it to save her from harm, to _keep_ her from harm. He would do anything to save her and keep her safe.

_In a moment, betrayal shattered his heart._

He spent so much of his time away from her, that perhaps she felt lonely or forgotten. Perhaps that's why she kissed a certain pirate. He had been working to fulfill his deal in order to ensure her safety, to save his father from servitude aboard another evil ship, to save himself from the gallows. He worked with the delicate arts of deception and manipulation and hated it. He convinced himself it was all worth it and that once it was all over, their wedding could resume. When he returned, something was off and he didn't know what. He understood what when he looked up to catch her and the other pirate lip-locked. He felt himself break. She didn't mention the kiss and she couldn't look him in the eye. He wished he could have seen the attraction between them before and spared himself the torturous heartache threatening to suffocate him. He would have never gotten involved and he would have let them be together somewhere far from him.

_In a moment, everything became intensely complex._

They rescued that pirate from a place unimaginable and the motives behind the kiss became a little clearer. Yet they'd lost trust – and a lot of it, too. She didn't let him in on her plans and therefore he didn't let her in on his. He employed all kinds of bribes, bartering and cunning in an elaborate plan he prayed would work and secure the two things he wanted and needed most. He needed to fulfill the promise of freedom for his father and desperately wanted to once again claim the heart of the woman he loved so much.

_In a moment, they were finally married._

It was hardly an ideal wedding, taking place among sword fights, gunshots and canon fire on a rocking pirate ship in a severe storm, but it was a wedding nonetheless. His love for her had never been stronger and he could finally see she had never given up on him. After all, she'd said "I do" and kissed him as though she might never have the chance to kiss him ever again.

_In a moment, the unthinkable happened and it was all gone._

The sword penetrated. It was all terrible, horrifying pain. She was at his side. He wanted to say something comforting. He wanted to anything at all. An object was thrust into his hand. He moved it down because it was too heavy for his suddenly severely weakened arm. His eyes shut for what he thought was the last time, her sobs filling his ears. Captured and powerless, he could only fade away.

_In a moment, she was once again in his arms._

He had lived. The twist, however, was that he was cursed to sail for eternity, ferrying the souls of the dead to their final resting place. He had so little time before the sun set and he had to be back on his ship – the rules of the curse. She touched the scar on his chest and he kissed the tears from her eyes.

_In a moment…_

A moment once every ten years is all they'll ever have again.

* * *

**A/n:** Ya, kind of depressing, but so was the ending of Pirates 3, lol. And yes, I did see the bit after the credits, but it was still depressing. Anyways, thanks for reading! Reviews are of course always appreciated. I wrote another _In A Moment_ for another Pirates character, and will post it soon. Later!


End file.
